


Queen for a Day

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [40]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Thieves in the Temple"





	Queen for a Day

“You didn’t have to do all this, but I _love_ that you did.”  
  
The night was about appreciating Sage, to convince her that he wanted nothing more than to keep her happy – keep his family together. The news that her pregnancy was progressing well had put her over the moon while Johnny recalled how they had received similar information before the last miscarriage.   
  
Sage continued to sway to the music with him, tunneling some fingers into the hair at the back of his head, staring into his eyes, “You okay?”  
  
“Absolutely,” Johnny rested his forehead against hers, “I’m with you.”


End file.
